Cafe Inocente
by LA LUZ DE TUS HOJOS
Summary: universo alterno. una pequeña historia de saga


Hola mucho gusto, es la primera vez que escribo. Agradecería comentarios, para ver que tal me salió y las cosas que me fallaron. Espero que les guste y gracias por leer.

Saint seiya como ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece sino a Masami Kurumada.

26 DE ENERO

Me veo humillado yo Saga de Pólux uno de los hijos de Apros de Pólux trabajando de vendedor de chucherías de Los autobuses algo vergonzoso.

¿Y cómo es que llegue a esto? Fue en cuanto el hermano gemelo de mi padre, mi increíble tío deuteros se hiso pasar por el dejando no sé donde a mi padre. El muy desgraciado me mando a matarme al ser el único que se dio cuenta que ese no era mi padre. Pero para la desgracia del maldito fui más inteligente que él, pues logre escapar y de inmediato antes de que congelara mis cuentas saque el dinero suficiente para sobrevivir un año con lo esencial.

El dinero se me fue en un instante cuando me fui de Grecia rumbo a América donde se encontraba la única persona en la que confiaba; para mí seguridad me teñí de negro y corte mi largo cabello azulado, puse unos pupilentes escondiendo mis gemas verdes por unas azules; y al último un investigador para ayudarme a encontrar a mi tío.

Ahora estaba aquí vendiendo mercancía en autobuses para sobrevivir y tratar de encontrar al hermano adoptivo de mi padre Sísifo.

Me subí con dificultad al autobús fui entregando la mercancía como me habían dicho ya que era nuevo y no sabía lo que se tenía que hacer.

Pero la mayoría no me la aceptaba regalándome una miraban con desconfianza, bueno tampoco los culpo con el mundo que tenemos ahora como no desconfiar de un extraño. Ya en la parte de atrás del transporte, por suerte iban pocas personas, unas nueve a lo mucho pero la mayoría en la parte de atrás.

Con un suspiro en pese a caminar pero suerte la mía el transporte se movió mucho cuando se paró de golpe y yo al no estar acostumbrado se me callo todo lo que vendía , fui levantando las cosas, hasta que vi una mano pequeña con mi mercancía dándomela yo solo la tome de esa mano tan suave agradecí. Mi sorpresa fue ver que la única persona que me ayudo fue una niña de secundaria que por su aspecto y si uniforme deducía que era de primero, ya la había visto tenía una cara muy seria pero ahora que la vi solo pude ver ese brillo de inocencia en sus ojos.

Así ya cuando recogí los pocos que me aceptaron la mercancía entre ellas la niña de pelo negro me baje del autobús y en pese a subir a otros...

9 de febrero

Ha pasado dos semanas siempre he estado en el mismo lugar ya que por ahí vivía el abogado, lo bueno de todo es que de lunes a viernes veía a la misma niña de mirada café, un día no sé porque le sonreí y ella me lo devolvió con otra sonrisa, todavía no lograba comprender como a un ser como ese lo dejaban ir sola en camiones así, viendo a simple vista que si le decían que había una pizza voladora ella se la creara .

Marzo 2

Me duele admitirlo pero ahora no solo estoy aquí para encontrar a mi tío Sísifo sino por ella, no sé como paso pero con verla todos los días y nuestra manera de saludarnos con una sonrisa llena de sinceridad, sin hablar saber gustos, decir nombres me enamoro con esa sonrisa y su rostro de niña, sus ojos inocentes y su expresión seria todo

Marzo 30

El abogado me ha dicho que encontró una pista de tío Sísifo en dos meses ya estaré con él. Pero ahora eso me vale me he enamorado de ti a tal punto de que he tratado de ver donde bajas para hablarte pero nada.

Hoy me entere de una verdad muy satisfactoria, ibas con tus amigas riendo, me viste te dedique esa sonrisa y tu como siempre me la devolviste, sin querer escuche que no ibas en primero sino en tercero y que tenias catorce años, ya que estaban platicando de los quince años de una de tus a migas, me sentí tan feliz de llevarte solo cuatro años, porque si aunque me veo desgastado apenas tengo dieciocho.

Abril 11

Ya es de tarde estoy ya con tío Sísifo y ahora estamos viendo cómo sacar a mi tío deuteros de el lugar de mi padre y saber donde esta, pero no me importa. Ni lo que vine a este país no me importa, es mas estoy tan enojado que sería capaz de matar a ese porque lo recuerdo bien lo que paso hoy.

Iba con un regalo de hasta luego ya que al encontrar a mi tío, ya no tenía que trabajar y no te vería en tanto tiempo, tu regalo tu dulce favorito me supongo chocolate ya que cada vez que iba con ese dulce revisabas tu monedero y veis con ilusión que te alcanzaba o con desilusión que seria para la próxima, pero hoy que era viernes un niño te acompañaba, aparecer tu compañero ya que portaba el mismo uniforme que el tuyo, hablaban muy animadamente para mi gusto, te sonreí, me mirarte algo extrañada por llevar ropa más finas y sin nada que vender solo como una persona mas y sonreíste para después voltearte y ser atacada con un abraso de ese chico en tu cuello a modo de medio abraso tu solo reíste viéndolo normal por lo que vi en tus ojos inocentes, después de pelearte un rato a modo de juego te dormiste un rato lo que hacías muy pocas veces pero era viernes y estabas muy cansada lo denotaban las ojeras y ahí fue cuando no aguante vi a ese verte dormir en su hombro te quito los mechones de tu cara mientras tu descansabas en brazos de Morfeo, te veías como un ángel caído del cielo, pero ese infeliz empezó a sonreír y alcance a oír que dijo que estaba enamorado que ti, lo que no me extrañaría pero lo siguiente que paso fue peor... se fue acercando a tu angelical rostro y poso sus asquerosos labios contra los tuyos, me vino una furia tremenda que me tuve que bajar del autobús, ardía de rabia y todo porque ese tipo probo tus labios los que yo tantas beses he soñado con probar.

No te pude decir adiós, pero si verte por última vez y con tu angelical rostro sonriéndome.

10 años después

Voy de salida a una junta muy importante, hacer negocios con un proveedor nuevo del mercado, pero que se hiso importante en tan poco tiempo, no trabajo con mi padre yo hice mi empresa aparte cuando termine de estudiar era de chocolates en nombre de mi amor platónico después de ese día salir enojado de la micro nunca la volví a ver lo bueno de todo es que descubrimos a mi tío deufteros y encontramos a mi padre.

**Akami: señor saga ya está la nueva empresaria en la sala de juntas**

**Saga: muchas gracias información rápida**

**Akami: es una empresaria bastante joven como de unos 20 años la verdad sorprende que ella sea la cabeza de una empresa que se levanto en tampoco tiempo**

**Saga: bien vamos .empezando a leer los documentos- vaya si firmamos el contrato ambas empresas salen beneficiadas**

**Akami: si así que no deje que su humor lo altere señor**

**Saga: haré lo que pueda -suspirando y abriendo la sala- buenos DIAS. No tomándole encuentra a los empresarios- mucho gusto soy saga de Pólux dueño de la empresa de chocolates "café inocente"**

**': mucho gusto soy Adriana pacheco dueña de la empresa de chocolates distribuidores de Latinoamérica de "pastel de chocolate"**

**Saga: muy bien señorita Adriana me llamo Saga de Pólux el dueño de esta empresa un gusto**

**y…..**

Y ahí estaba la niña de la que me enamore hecha mujer, tal vez me convendría mucho no echar a perder este contrato.

FIN.


End file.
